Out Of All Darkness Comes Light
by Sheen Rox
Summary: It's Cho's final day at Hogwarts ever, she's about to move on into the real world, she's leaving her past behind, well most of it, there's still one thing which haunts her, one part of her past which won't leave her alone, (One-Shot!)


Hey everyone! I know I've been away for ages I now when I finally come back all I've got for you is a one-shot, but I'm having serious problems with writers block, I have started my next fic, I will try to post the first chapter before Christmas, which is a long time but I'm doing my best, sorry.

Well I hope you enjoy this simple one-shot fic, I tried not to make it too boring for you. Please review, I'd love to know how all my reviewers are doing!

-----------------------------------------

Harry lay flat on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The hangings were pulled around his four-poster, though it was the middle of the day. He could hear the scufflings of Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville around him as they threw the last of their things into their trunks.

It was the second to last day of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and he felt like crying. The prospect of going back to the Dursley's was, as usual, hanging over him and he really couldn't find the mental or physical energy to get up and pretend like everything was great and he could handle his life at this point in time.

Harry's head throbbed painfully, he didn't think he'd ever recover from what had happened a week ago, it hurt just to think about it, flashing lights and screaming voices controlled his thoughts, sobbing and that cruel, harsh laugh he knew so well pierced every corner of his mind, it was like Voldemort had an iron grip around almost every particle of his brain…almost every particle, except one corner which had been plagued with the same thoughts for over six months now.

Although his mind screamed out that it was solely Voldemort's doing that his life felt like it was falling apart, this wasn't true, there was something else, something that had been eating away at his subconscious for what seemed like an eternity, something that had nothing to do with Voldemort, something that he couldn't understand and didn't think he ever would.

Ron opened the curtains around Harry's bed letting a band of sunlight stretch across him. Harry sat up shielding his eyes from the blinding light so he could focus on Ron's face. He looked tentative, as if he were worried Harry would yell at him for disturbing his thoughts, but he was also concerned for his friend, Harry knew he hadn't been good at covering up how he'd felt recently, he'd been subdued, miserable, far removed from everything in the castle.

Everyone is the school was looking forward to the summer holidays, spending their free time out in the cheery summer sun, relaxing after their exams, whereas Harry had spent most of his time in his room, not interested in anything or anyone, and Ron and Hermione hated it. They wanted so much to bring Harry back into the world the rest of the school was living in. But they couldn't, Harry was different from everyone else, and they were afraid they would lose him forever.

"Do you want me to pack the rest of your stuff?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry tried in vain to show his appreciation for his friend's concern, but a smile felt fake a strained, so he just shook his head and climbed off his bed to begin wandering lifelessly around the dormitory, pulling the last of his possessions together.

The four boys soon finished their packing and felt it best to leave Harry alone, Harry was thankful that they had, he put the last of his odd socks into his trunk and sat down on it running his finger though his uncombed hair and sighing deeply. He let his thoughts overwhelm him once again, and the overpowering pain of the battle returned with full force as well as the emotion that was still clawing at the back of Harry's mind. Tears threatened to break through as they had done so many times in the past week, but Harry pushed them back, gritting his teeth, sixteen year old boys with the fate of the world of their shoulders don't cry.

He stood up, there was no way to get rid of the feelings of pain, anger, hate and everything else he felt about Voldemort and his supposedly second to last encounter with him. There was no way he could sort out 99 of his brain, but there was one thing he could do, the other emotion, the 1 of his brain which was still taken up by her could still be sorted out, Cho Chang didn't have to torture him for the rest of his life

Tonight was his last chance, and if he didn't do what he could now, it would tear him apart with just as much force as everything else until he died. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down a short sentence before he could think to rationalize what he was doing. Part of him wondered what he was thinking, was he going insane? This would probably only make things worse for him, but he had to do something. He couldn't go on living like a hollow shell, how could he ever keep going like this for another year, if this could make even the slightest difference, it was worth it to change how he felt right now.

He pulled open his dormitory door and ran down the stone staircase into the almost deserted common room, he crossed the room and climbed through the portrait hole. He sprinted all the way along corridors and up staircases until he reached the owlery.

He spotted Hedwig instantly, and she flew down to him, even Hedwig seemed to show concern for Harry as he tied the note her leg, she hooted softly and comfortingly in his ear once he'd finished and he stroked her gently.

"Take this to Cho, please," Harry said quietly, his voice sounded hoarse, as if he hadn't spoken year. Hedwig hooted even more softly and rubbed her soft feathers against his cheek, looking slightly confused. Harry just smiled as she took off through the owlery window into the cloudless, blue, summer sky.

-----------------

Cho closed her eyes and sighed, letting the cool breeze blow through her raven black hair. The sunlight flickered across her pale skin as the leaves above her rustled. She was sat alone by the lake, under a clump of trees. The end of her school career brought mixed feelings to Cho. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, it had been her second home for seven years and she loved it, she loved seeing her friends everyday and she'd loved most of her time here.

But she was excited about moving on, she was having a trial with a second division Quidditch team in just over two weeks, and if that didn't work out, she'd been offered a great position, high up in ministry of magic, courtesy of Marietta and her important family. Whatever happened, she had a good career ahead of her and she was leaving happy memories behind her.

But that didn't mean she had no regrets, and right now when she wanted to be enjoying the last of her time at Hogwarts, one thought tugged at the back of her mind. She opened her eyes trying to shake the thoughts away but that all too familiar face kept floating back into her mind, the face with dark hair, and piercing, electrifying, green eyes.

Cho stood up angrily, why did she still think about him? Why couldn't she just forget about him? She hated herself for still letting him plague her mind. It was six months since they'd broken up, why couldn't she just forget about him? As if on cue Hedwig fluttered down and landed in one of the trees above her. Cho's heart skipped a beat. She looked closer at the owl, shading her eyes against the dappled sunlight that shone through the trees, just to check it really was Hedwig, what could she want? Harry and Cho hadn't spoke in six months, and now, out of the blue Harry's owl just turns up on her last ever day at Hogwarts.

Hedwig glided down and landed on her arm sticking out her leg to show Cho the note attached to it. Cho's heart rate increased rapidly as she untied the parchment and stroked Hedwig absentmindedly. She unfolded the small note and read over it within a couple of seconds. She gasped and almost let a tear escape from the corner of her eye. The words were simple, but they seemed to provoke a huge amount of emotion and she sat back down heavily, re-reading the sentence several times over until it was permanently imprinted in her mind:

_Meet me by the lake at 10pm tonight, please._

_- Harry_

Cho felt like her head was going to explode, every memory she had of Harry (and there were quite a few) rushed into her mind and she couldn't keep them at bay. She remembered their first, disastrous, date in Hogsmede, the months of harbouring feelings for him which she thought she'd never be able to show. She had thought she'd blown it with Harry.

But fate gave them another chance at the beginning of Cho's final year at Hogwarts, and for six months they'd been the perfect couple, the talk of the school, everyone had commented on how great they looked together and how lucky they were to have each other, those had been the best few months of Cho's life, it was like no-one could bring her down from this amazing dream. But earlier that year someone did. More specifically, Harry did. He had broken up with her, the dream had ended and Cho's heart had been left shattered into un-fixable pieces.

She'd lost count of the times she's cried herself to sleep that month, she remembered feeling like her heart had been ripped from her chest and was being massacred by the cruel hand of love. Depression had moved to hate, and for a while she'd hated the sight of Harry, she'd stayed away from him at all costs, hating him for breaking her heart and for driving her to feel like this.

But eventually she had begun to get over it, and shakily returned to her normal self, happy, popular, perfect student, perfect daughter, the Cho Chang that everyone knew. But he never truly left her, quick glances of him in the corridor were enough to keep those memories alive. Enough to keep one small part of her heart aching to talk to him one last time.

But now she was 18, she wasn't a school girl anymore, she was a fully grown witch about to set out in life, into the real world, to make a fresh start and leave her past firmly behind her, in a special place where she could always keep it, to look back on, not with regret, not with sadness, not with longing. But with pride and happiness.

Now she had one last chance to sort out the only thing that she didn't think she could ever leave behind no matter what she did, one chance to talk to Harry, to find out the truth, to say goodbye and move on without him, or maybe, just maybe they could make this work and move on together. She didn't know whether she wanted him back but she had to find out, and she had to know how he felt. For so long she had longed for answers she couldn't not find, answers that didn't seem to exist, but now, perhaps she could find out, perhaps she could sort out this flaw in her past.

She neatly folded up the note and stood up pulling out some owl treats for Hedwig.

"I'll be there" she told Hedwig, who gave her an understanding look and flew off, back toward the summer sun, gliding easily on the summer breeze. Cho watched Hedwig leave, then turned toward the castle and walked hurriedly inside her heart beating furiously in her chest.

--------------

Harry sat on the steps leading to the owlery for nearly half an hour trying to relax. He could barley believe what he'd just done a huge percentage of his logical brain regretted it horribly. But one part of his mind insisted he'd done the right thing. It was the only way to lift even the smallest weight off his chest before the undoubtedly miserable summer holidays.

He eventually stood up and walked sullenly back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was still almost empty when he returned, but Ron and Hermione sat in one corner talking in low, hushed voices. Harry stopped dead when he saw them, he knew they were talking about him and it hurt so much to think they couldn't talk to him to his face anymore. He hated this life, he felt like he was drowning, someone was holding him under water and watching him struggle in vain to hold onto something resembling life.

Harry bit his lip, trying to hold back tears, as he had countless times this week. Ron and Hermione turned around and saw him standing behind them and they stood up looking worried and scared. Tears began running down Hermione's cheeks and Ron looked pale. Hermione stepped towards him and when he didn't react she came closer and put her arms gingerly around him. Harry didn't flicker, his eyes fixed on Ron's face. Hermione sobbed softly into his shoulder and Ron sat down running his fingers through his flaming red hair.

When Hermione let go Harry turned to go up the stone staircase to his dormitory but Hermione called softly back to him in a tearful voice.

"Harry? Can we talk?" Harry turned back, hesitated briefly before sitting down heavily on one of the sofas opposite Ron and Hermione. He didn't say anything, he felt like if his opened his mouth his flood gates would open and he would cry until the end of time, his friends seemed to understand this and didn't ask for a verbal response to Hermione's question.

"Harry, we know you're going through a really hard time at the moment," Hermione began, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper.

"And we know we couldn't ever imagine what you're feeling," Ron continued, Harry could tell they'd rehearsed this.

"But we thought maybe you should get out of the castle for a while," Hermione said looking nervous.

"We could go down to Hagrid's, or just out to the lake for a while," Ron suggested. The trio were silent for at least a minute whilst they waited for Harry's answer. Harry was grateful for their concern and thought their suggestions were probably good ones, but he just couldn't, he couldn't face doing anything or seeing anyone. So he tried to force a smile and said:

"Thanks guys, but I can't…" he wanted to say more, but the mental and physical energy was too much and he just lay back on his chair looking away from his friends. He knew how worried about him they were, and he couldn't stand seeing them like this, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything but lie in his dormitory and wait for 10pm to roll around when he could at least attempt to lift a fraction of the weight from his shoulders.

Ron and Hermione nodded understandingly and Hermione stood up to embrace him once again. This time Harry managed to lift his arms to return her gesture and said as convincingly as possible:

"I'll be ok," his voice was strained, barley above a whisper, and he didn't believe what he was saying, but he wanted to reassure her as she began to weep again. He gave them another weak, feigned smile and walked slowly up the stairs to his dormitory.

--------------

It was 9pm when Cho's friends returned to her dormitory to find her lying flat out on her back, staring at the ceiling above her four-poster bed. She had something loosely clutched in her hand which glinted in the last rays of sunlight stretching across the dormitory. Cho's friends stood around her bed looking confused and worried. Cho's expression was blank and she didn't flicker when they entered the room.

"Cho?" Marietta asked nervously. Cho looked fleetingly at her and sat up. "What's up?" Cho didn't respond. Instead she got off her bed and crossed to her desk with a mirror above it, she sat down and fastened the glinting object around her neck. It was a pure silver necklace, and Marietta almost gasped when she realised which necklace it was, and recalled what it symbolised.

"I have to go," Cho said softly, without any explanation, she opened the door to her dormitory and left the room silently. Marietta went after her and caught her arm half way down the stairs.

"Cho, what's going on?" she asked, her words weren't harsh, but they were confused and worried. Cho didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to tell Marietta about Harry's note and their planned meeting, but she couldn't think up a good lie. "Why are you wearing that?" Marietta asked her eye flickering to the necklace.

"I just like it," Cho said softly, touching the cool metal resting on her pallid skin. Marietta gave her a guarded, disbelieving look and Cho continued. "It's an expensive necklace and it looks good, I just thought I may as well put the past behind me now that I'm leaving, just because he gave it to me, it doesn't mean it has to symbolise…" she hesitated "…him, anymore," the growing lie was starting to sound more plausible.

"You've never worn it before like this." It was almost like an accusation.

"I know, but I'm leaving school now, and I'm leaving…him…behind as well, so I thought there's no point wasting something so beautiful," the lying was becoming easier. Marietta shrugged, not fully convinced, but without any real response. Then Cho continued down the stairs wanting to get away from her friend as quickly as possible. She wandered the corridors for a while, thinking about the necklace and when Harry had bought it for her, she knew it had cost him a fortune, it was pure silver with a single blue sapphire in the centre of a small heart which reflected every colour of the rainbow in the right light.

When they had broken up Cho had wanted to shatter it into a thousand pieces with the most brutal and destructive curse she could think of, blast it into oblivion, but she couldn't. To break it would be to break her heart even more than it already was, so whilst she had burned, broken and viciously disposed of everything else that symbolised her and Harry she had kept this, and now she wore it so that tonight she couldn't show him, just how much she had loved him, and how broken-hearted she had been when they had broken up.

Once Cho was sure her dormitory would be empty, she returned and spent the next half hour drifting around it without much to do. She brushed out her hair and put on the subtlest make-up she had, then at 9:50pm she left her dormitory and headed down to the lake feeling as if the fate of the rest of her life lay on this meeting.

--------------

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon as a soulless shape in his dormitory. He could think of nothing he wanted to do except lie still for the rest of his hopefully short existence. People had often said to him that time was the greatest healer. At the moment he felt like he would never convalesce, not in a hundred years, a thousand years, not if he had an eternity. Everything weighed him down, pushing him further into the ground, it was like being asphyxiated, like having your heart ripped from your chest and watching it being torn slowly into millions of pieces.

He'd never thought he could feel this terrible, it was almost as if Voldemort was with him all the time, holding a spell over him that would never go away, never let him rest, not even in death. He hadn't slept, eaten or held a conversation in days, he hadn't been human since that night, and it was as if he never could be, not unless he did something, anything to take away part of the pain, Cho was his only hope, maybe tonight she could open the door back into the world around him.

At 9:30pm Harry brushed his impossible hair and looked into the mirror almost gasping at his reflection. He looked like a ghost, like a zombie. His skin was ashen, his eyes dark, like interminable tunnels and his hair was like something out of a horror movie. He forced himself to take a shower, not really noticing the temperature of the water or the aching in every part of his body.

By 9:50 he looked indistinctively human and he threw his cloak around his shoulders before leaving his dormitory and going down the steps to the common room. Ron and Hermione were in the same corner they'd been in when Harry had left them, and when they spotted him, they smiled. Harry attempted a smile back but couldn't manage it and presently departed through the portrait hole and headed down the corridors and staircases that lead to the entrance hall and to the grounds.

Harry walked swiftly towards the great black lake, the last rays of sunshine were fading behind the horizon, casting long ominous shadows across the grounds and his heart began to beat faster with every passing step. The rippling, mysterious waters came closer with every breath Harry took and with them a much slighter shape emerged from the dim, dusk light. The figure was sitting, motionlessly by the waters edge, the figure's head was turned away from Harry, staring out over the lake.

Cho Chang stood slowly as she heard footsteps approaching, her dark hair swaying slightly as she straightened up. The grass rustled softly behind her and then everything was silent as the person behind her halted. She turned slightly and saw Harry Potter standing statically behind her. His eyes were looking straight into her but moved as soon as they connected with hers, he couldn't bear to look at her, he didn't wanted to know how she felt, he didn't want to know her emotions, he just wanted to say what he was here to say and leave, he didn't wanted anymore anguish.

"Hi," Cho whispered, her voice was heart-rending, solitary but not without a certain determination which distantly surprised Harry who looked ephemerally up at her face. Cho almost gasped when she saw his face. He was as pallid as a ghost and his eyes were dark, hollow and lifeless, as if he'd died and come back as a figure without a spirit. She could barley resist the temptation to reach out and embrace him, despite everything, she felt a rush of empathy and compassion towards him. But she couldn't. Instead she said:

"Why did you ask me to come here?" her words weren't harsh, but they held a degree of pain, all the months of suffering began to build up.

"I-I…" Harry trailed away, struggling to find an answer. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her everything, not about Voldemort, about everything he'd endured, he couldn't, and without that, he had no explanation.

"Why now?" Cho asked softly in her delicate and fragile voice, everything came rushing back, all the sorrow, the hatred, it filled her heart with perplexity and fury, there was so much she'd wanted to say to him for so long, and now she could, this time he would hear everything.

"It's been six months Harry, six months and now on my last day of Hogwarts you decide you want to see me, you want to talk to me. Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Cho's voice was filled with anger but she could not hold back the sadness that was still concealed inside her, that she knew she couldn't hide any longer.

"I-I just nee-" Harry began, but Cho cut him off.

"For months you never spoke to me, never even looked at me, do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Cho's voice was beginning to rise with anger, but before she could go on Harry looked up from the floor once again and took a step back from her.

"Because I needed to talk to you, I needed you to know the truth," he still couldn't look at her, he simply stared straight through her, as if talking to nothing at all. "This is your last day at this school, after today I'll never see you again, and I knew you had to know the truth about why I did that to you six months ago." The words were barley higher than a whisper, but Cho caught every syllable and for several seconds was speechless. The resentment still flared inside her, but with those words it was as if the raging fire in her heart had been dampened.

Tears stung the back of her eyes, Harry sounded so lost, so inert, it wasn't easy to shout and scream at someone who sounded like he did. But she wasn't giving up, he had come here to tell her the truth and for so long she had wanted to hear it, but not before she showed him how much he had hurt her, not until he knew what it had been like for her.

"I loved you Harry," Cho began, forcing back more tears. "You broke my heart and when you do that to someone, there's nothing you can do that can make any difference. I cried myself to sleep for weeks, I burned everything you ever gave me. I loved you more than I ever loved anyone and you just finished with me, it was like we'd never had anything, as if those months meant nothing to you." A stray tear escaped from the corner of Cho's eye which she brushed furiously away, the necklace felt like it was burning white hot flames where it touched her skin, a perpetual reminder that she could pretend to hate him as much as she wanted, but until she admitted the truth, she was living a lie, and it would destroy her.

Harry lifted his head slowly to meet her eyes, a new emotion building inside his chest. Something he hadn't been able to feel since the battle, something he didn't think he'd ever be able to feel again…anger.

"You have no idea do you?" Harry said softly, incredulously. "You have no idea what it's like…no, how could you? You're just a school girl, a perfect little grade O school girl. Never had any problems in life, never lost anyone, never known what it's like to have real expectations on your shoulders." Harry's voice was cool and steady, but he didn't know how long he could hold it for.

"The only person you've ever lost is Cedric, your boyfriend Cedric. I watched him die Cho, I watched his murder, you don't know what that's like either, do you? I've lost everyone who ever loved me, and all to one person. I lost my parents to Voldemort, I watched my godfather die because of Voldemort, and I've watched everyone become distant from me, like I have some fatal disease. Then, this year I lost you to Voldemort as well. And then what do they expect me to do…? Kill him, they want me to come back next year and face him again, they want me to kill him or they'll all die." Harry hesitated, letting his words sink in.

"If Voldemort kills me then he will take over the wizarding world and he'll pick off anyone he doesn't like, one by one by one." Harry's stomach was churning with emotion, everything he'd felt over the past week and before was curdling together with Cho's words and they were being spat out before Harry knew what he was saying, he hated his words, but every single one was true, and it hurt so much to hear them coming from his mouth after so long of ignoring them, shoving them into his deep subconscious.

"So…do you still want the truth, you want to know why I had to end what we had?" Harry's voice was slightly louder now and he couldn't move his eyes from Cho's face, though she couldn't bear to meet his. "I finished us because I loved you, because I wanted to protect you, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Voldemort will do anything and everything to get at me, you would be my weakness, and he would kill you to get what he wanted." Harry paused again, he could feel the tears sliding down Cho's cheeks as easily as if they were his own and he hated it, but he had come here tonight to tell her everything and he knew he couldn't stop now.

"Now do you understand? I know I sounded as if I didn't care but it was the only way, I had to pretend I didn't love you or I never could have gone through with it, I never could have brought us to an end if I showed you any sort of emotion, and, I-I-I'm sorry." With those last words Harry dropped his head and gritted his teeth, forcing back the most prominent tears he'd ever felt creeping up behind his eyes. He'd barley ever said sorry to anyone and saying it now to Cho after months was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to say.

The pair stood in silence for over a minute, Harry had finished what he'd come here to say and Cho had no words to describe how she felt. It took a great deal of effort to raise her head and brush away the tears before forcing out the words:

"I'm so sorry, I-I-I had no idea," Harry raised his head and their eyes met properly for the first time in six months as more tears began to cascade silently from Cho's eyes.

"I would have done anything for you," Cho said tearfully, "I loved you more than anything and I would have stayed with you no matter what. I'm scared of Voldemort, everyone is, but even if he tore me apart with his bare hands I would never stop loving you and I'd never blame you for anything. I know I can never understand what you've been through and what you have still ahead of you, but I would have stuck by you forever, no matter what." This time it was Cho's voice that was little more than a whisper, but Harry knew she meant every word. He stepped guardedly closer to her.

"Thankyou," he said gently, brushing her tears away and Cho gasped at his touch.

"You're so cold," she said disbelievingly and reached up her own hand to close around his, her fingers were soft and warm around his and with her free hand Cho undid the catch around her neck and put the silver necklace in Harry's hand. Harry almost gasped as he opened his fingers and saw the precious metal glinting up at him.

"You kept it?" It was more of a question than a statement, after so long she had kept that one necklace he had given to her on her birthday, barley a week after they had begun dating.

"I couldn't destroy it, I loved you, by keeping it I was clinging on to the happiness we shared, wishing I could one day feel like that again," Cho said tenderly. Harry looked at the necklace for several seconds before pulling her closer and fastening the jewellery around her neck, then he stepped back and she smiled at him.

"Goodbye Cho, and good luck," Harry said quietly and turned to go. He had said everything he'd said and now maybe, just maybe, he could begin to move on, he knew part of him still loved her with a passion that blazed intensely, deep in his heart, but he had to let her go, he had to say goodbye, hopefully they could both forget about this now, and get on with the rest of their lives contentedly.

"No. Harry wait," Cho called softly after Harry had taken just a few steps. She walked up to him and held his arm, he turned to face her, uncertainty on his face, but she gave no explanation. She simply stepped even closer and kissed him.

It was delicate and soft but it held more emotion than Harry had ever experienced and he was taken by surprise, and he stood in wonder for what seemed like an age after broke apart and Cho smiled at him.

"I still love you." Harry struggled for words.

"H-How can you?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Cho replied, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Before Harry knew what he was doing he had leaned towards her and kissed her back, liberating every emotion, every sensation he'd ever felt for her in all the years he'd known her and broke away with an expression in his eyes that Cho had never seen before, something Harry had never thought he'd know again…Love.

"I love you too." It was like watching a bizarre film in which he couldn't comprehend anything but he felt every emotion of the characters as if they were his own. He tore himself away and turned to go.

"Harry," Cho said softly and Harry turned silently. "See you next year." Although there was no logic to Cho's words Harry understood and knew they were true. Then Harry watched her walk gracefully past him and up to the castle. Harry turned in the opposite direction and walked back to the lake's edge.

He sat down by the waters and looked out over the black vastness before him and he felt another emotion he'd thought he'd lost forever, something almost alien to him…happiness, a vague sense of contentment swirling around him, a magic that couldn't be conjured by any witch or wizard, a happiness that Harry had never felt this strongly before…a happiness conjured only by love, love for Cho Chang, and now he felt like he really had some future, something he could build his life from, something Voldemort could never take away.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. I know the title didn't seem to relate to the story but it does fit if you think about in a certain way. Anyway, I hope you liked it, sorry I'm not writing any real fics at the moment but I will try to start posting something soon, I'll keep you updated as much as possible. For anyone who is wondering I have chosen to write the first of my suggested fics (the kind of sequel) as my next big project, so I'll let you know when I should be getting it up. Bear with me, and please review!

Sheen Rox


End file.
